The Kidnap
by Pringgles
Summary: Numa noite silenciosa, Uma linda médica se encontra no apartamento de um ator famoso. Será que algo poderia dar errado numa noite tão perfeita? Desculpem a demora!
1. Silence is a Scary Sound

Disclaimer: Dessa vez, eu usei o início de um filme para o começo da história. Não sei o nome do filme, só sei que era em preto e branco, e o Bruce Willis está nele, então, se lembrarem, me avisem para por nos créditos n.n Ah, claro, Naruto não me pertence T-T

* * *

The Kidnap

-

Silence is a scary sound.

Eu estava num quarto nojento, de um prédio nojento, em um bairro nojento. Mesmo assim, não havia outro lugar onde eu gostaria de estar, porque o anjo mais perfeito que eu já vi estava ali... E me pertencia.

- Eu te amo – ela disse, enquanto eu a beijava.

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como ela ainda me amava, não depois de tudo que eu fiz para merecer seu ódio. A única coisa que sabia era que seus olhos, profundos e vivos, eram meu mundo.

- Sasuke – Ela me disse, entre sussurros. Por Deus, ela me deixa louco com apenas uma palavra!

- Sakura...

- É melhor eu ir, já são três da manhã, e eu tenho plantão no hospital amanhã.

- Dane-se seu emprego, essa noite você é _minha_! – Não era acostumado a falar assim com ela; acho que foi o efeito do álcool.

- Sua? – Ela dizia enquanto se afastava de mim – Francamente, você acha que eu pertenço a alguém?

- Sim, você é minha!

- Idiota!- Ela pegou seu sobretudo e sua bolsa e saiu da casa; eu ainda estava estirado no sofá, sentindo seu perfume. Era uma noite silenciosa, e o som de seus passos era a única coisa que perturbava esse silêncio. A essa altura ela já devia estar na calçada.

Foi quando ouvi um grito de desespero que vinha da rua.

Era o grito _dela._

- SAKURA!- Gritei, enquanto descia as escadas do prédio tão depressa quanto minhas pernas agüentaram. Mas cheguei tarde demais. O grito já havia parado, e ela não estava lá; nem ela e nem ninguém. As ruas estavam silenciosas, nem som de passos, de carros, de nada.

Ajoelhei, tremendo, enquanto chorava amargamente.

* * *

Por favor, sugestões, dúvidas, elogios ou reclamações me avisem, ok ? ;D


	2. One Piece of Paper

Disclaimer: Graças a Bella, eu descobri que o nome do filme era Sincity, muito obrigada n.n E Naruto continua não me pertencendo i.i

* * *

One piece of paper.

Não podia ficar ajoelhado, ela devia estar em algum lugar. Eu só tinha que manter a calma, respirar fundo e me concentrar. Ela não podia ter simplesmente desaparecido, pelo menos não sem deixar nenhuma pista. Me levantei e olhei ao redor. Ótima idéia Sasuke, procurar por pistas no escuro! Mesmo assim, consegui ver um pedaço de papel. Podia ser um lixo qualquer, mas era minha única chance.

_"Tive que fazer isso, você estava feliz demais"._

Droga! Bem, pelo menos agora eu sei que é alguém que tem alguma ligação comigo ou com Sakura... Ah, claro, quem teria uma ligação com o ator mais famoso do Japão ou com a médica mais bem sucedida e bonita de Konoha?

Bem, não é hora de desespero! Vamos lá, lembre-se do que você aprendeu alguns anos atrás. Hum, isso é um seqüestro, obviamente. Não tem um pedido de resgate, então... não tenho nenhuma garantia de que ela continua viva.

Acho que agora é hora do desespero..

Corri mais uma vez. Ninguém pode ser tão rápido carregando uma mulher contra sua vontade, ou um corpo. E não tinha usado nenhum veículo, senão eu teria escutado!

Não estava em lugar nenhum do quarteirão, ou do bairro. Calma Sasuke, Calma. Melhor voltar à cena do crime.

Voltei, e nada havia mudado. Notei um punhado de fios róseos no chão... era o cabelo dela! O que só prova uma coisa obvia; ela foi levada à força.

O BILHETE! DIGITAIS! É ISSO! Estava tão entusiasmado que não me importei em berrar isso no meio da rua, em plena madrugada.

Acho que seria uma boa hora para fazer uma visitinha ao Naruto...

* * *

NOTAS: 

- Eu esqueci de mencionar, mas na fic eles têm 21 anos :D

- Os capítulos vão ser curtinhos assim mesmo, e isso nem eu sei o porquê!

- A propósito... Eu sei que Konoha fica no País do Fogo... Mas agora ela é uma metrópole japonesa, ok? n.n

- Deixe uma review e faça uma gordinha feliz T-T


	3. Help!

Disclaimer: SinCity não me pertence, nem Naruto. Mas de SinCity só tirei a primeira frase da fic, viu? u.u

* * *

Help!

Mesmo que eu odeie admitir... Acho que vou precisar da ajuda do Naruto. Minha sorte é que hoje ele está de plantão e a delegacia fica a duas quadras daqui! Agora é só confiar na competência dele para resolver um caso desses.

Meu Deus, a Sakura está condenada!

Fui correndo mesmo, pegar o carro demoraria mais. Era bom correr livre, sem um monte de mocinhas histéricas tentando te agarrar. Ainda me arrependo de não ter seguido carreira policial, teria dado mais certo.

Finalmente, cheguei à delegacia! Um lugar bem grande, com algumas mulheres chorando, pessoas praguejando e várias outras algemadas.

Rapidamente eu achei um balcão, onde um rapaz de cabelos castanhos estava babando... Que inútil! Só poderia ser o imprestável do...

- Udon? UDON ACORDA!

- Huh? Moegi? Moegi, eu to acordando, EU TÓ ACORDANDO! – ele disse, quase caindo da cadeira. Como um inútil desses entra na polícia?

- É o Sasuke, seu idiota ¬¬

- UCHIHA SASUKE?!? Sou seu fã! Me dá um autógrafo?

- Udon, deixa de ser idiota, você me conhece! Eu preciso falar com o Naruto, é urgente!

- O Naruto? Ah sim, sala 104, primeiro andar. O estagiário dele estará na porta.

- Obrigado- disse, e fui subir as escadas.

Foi fácil achar a sala 104, era a única com um rapaz na porta. De longe dava para ver seus cabelos negros arrepiados. Droga, era o Konohamaru!

- Posso ajudá-lo senhor?

- Konohamaru, é o Sasuke, me deixa entrar!

- Sinto muito, mas o senhor delegado está com uma visita e não quer ser incomodado por ninguém.

- Mas é urgente!

- Eu já disse que o Chefe... Digo, Senhor Delegado não quer ser incomodado, por favor, se retire!

- Já que você insiste – Bem, acertei em cheio a cara do moleque. Eu não ia aceitar ordens de um moleque 3 anos mais novo que eu.

Abri a porta de uma vez, e descobri porque o moleque não queria me deixar entrar. Encontrei o Naruto sentado em sua cadeira, aos beijos com Hinata, que ainda estava de collant e sapatilhas.

- Acho que a Tsnunade não te paga pra isso, Naruto.

- Sasuke?- Naruto disse, enquanto Hinata, mais corada do que nunca, gaguejava:

- E-eu já estava de saída, Sasuke-kun.

Naruto abraçou Hinata e a beijou na bochecha. Novamente ela corou, pegou seu sobretudo e saiu do escritório, me deixando sozinho na sala com Naruto, e um Konohamaru desacordado do lado de fora.

- Er... Você não vai contar isso pra Tsunade, vai? Isso pode acabar com a minha chance de me tornar um comissário quando ela se aposentar!

- Naruto, eu nem acredito que vou dizer isso mas... Preciso da sua ajuda!

Ele abriu o sorriso, parecia que havia ganhado um presente. Isso só serviu para aumentar a minha vergonha por não ter resolvido o caso sozinho.

- O que foi?- Ele perguntou contente.

- Naruto... Seqüestraram a Sakura!

O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto e ele ficou totalmente pálido. Sakura sempre foi amiga dele. Ou algo do gênero.

- Me conte tudo. Agora!

E eu disse tudo o que sabia para ele. Seu espanto foi crescendo à medida que eu contava o caso, e minha esperança diminuindo proporcionalmente.

- Por que você não veio direto aqui ?!?

Eu não iria responder aquilo, agir sozinho sempre foi meu jeito de ser.

- Droga Sasuke! Mas ainda não é tarde demais, vamos analisar o bilhete...

Naruto pegou o telefone e apertou uma tecla. Acho que estava chamando reforços ou coisa do gênero.

- Por que não chamamos o Shikamaru? Ele sempre foi bom para resolver coisas assim... – Droga, eu tinha que abrir minha boca grande. Odeio pedir ajuda. Mas acho que vale a pena nesse caso.

- Seria meu primeiro impulso, mas ele viajou à Tóquio para dar uma palestra.

- Chegamos senhor!- Disse um policial de cabelos pretos, e sobrancelhas enormes.

Olhei para a porta, e me surpreendi um pouco quando vi TenTen, Lee, e uma outra policial desconhecida, batendo continência ao Naruto.

- Que comecem as investigações! – Naruto disse, levantando-se da cadeira.

* * *

Notas:

- Eu senti pena do Konohamaru e do Udon, mas fazer o que? ú.ù

- o Shikamaru foi pra Tóquio dar uma palestra, porque ele é o melhor investigador da policia de Konoha. Se ele entrasse no caso não teria tanto mistério!

- Consegui fazer um capítulo maior dessa vez :D

- Obrigada pelas reviews n.n


	4. Que comecem as investigações!

Disclaimer: SinCity não me pertence, nem Naruto. Mas de SinCity só tirei a primeira frase da fic, viu? u.u

* * *

Que comecem as investigações!

- Qual o caso dessa vez? – A policial perguntou. Tinha cabelos castanhos ondulados, e olhos da mesma cor.

- Seqüestro. E não é de uma pessoa qualquer; seqüestraram a Sakura-chan.

Os três policiais embranqueceram. Lee foi o primeiro a tomar iniciativa

- Na-Naruto-kun, quer que eu chame Sai? Neji teve que sair!

- Ele é do setor de análise, certo? Vamos levar esse bilhete para lá agora! – Ele disse.

Corremos até a sala de investigação. Cada segundo era precioso demais para ser desperdiçado. No meio do caminho, a policial falou comigo:

- Acho que ainda não nos conhecemos, Matsumotto Hikari, prazer.

- Uchiha Sasuke; você já deve me conhecer de alguns dos meus filmes.

Ela sorriu e disse:

- Espero, para a sorte de Sakura, que você seja melhor como namorado do que é como ator.

Que ótimo, uma crítica.

-Chegamos – disse TenTen.

A sala de investigações era refrigerada, e cheia de aparelhos. Sentados em uma banquetas estava ele, Sai.

- Yo Loirinho, sombracelhudo, metido, e gatinhas – Sai disse. Odeio aquele sorriso cínico dele!

- SAI O QUE EU DISSE SOBRE RESPEITAR SEUS SUPERIORES?!? – Naruto gritou. Ele precisava ser reconhecido por todos. Humph...

- Você pode chegar até a ser comissário; vai ser sempre o moleque com um pinto minúsculo pra mim.

Naruto capotou; agora era o Sai e eu. Que maravilha ¬¬

- Sai, seqüestraram a Sakura – eu disse.

- E eu com isso?

- Você tem que analisar a única prova do crime! – TenTen gritou.

- E quem vai me obrigar?

- Eu vou! – Tsunade apareceu na porta, seguida de Jiraya e Kakashi.

- Merda Tsunade, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Sai sabia que teria que obedecer a loira, se quisesse continuar no emprego.

- Acontece que Haruno Sakura já me ajudou a salvar várias vítimas em alguns casos; eu tenho uma grande dívida com ela!

- Tsunade, você tem uma grande dívida com metade do Japão... – Jiraya implicou com ela. Velho idiota, não vê que não é hora para brincadeiras?

- Quer dizer que vocês vão nos ajudar no caso? – Hikari animou-se com a perspectiva

- Infelizmente, nós estamos no caso de uma máfia muito influente em toda a Ásia, a Akatsuki. Pelo que consta, alguns membros já estão mortos, o que é ótimo, porque essa era a reunião dos maiores criminosos do continente, talvez do mundo... – Kakashi disse naquele jeito lerdo dele.

- É eu sei – murmurei. A verdade é que eu já tinha matado dois membros dessa máfia ridícula.

Orochimaru, um velho que me ajudou a entrar nesse mundo do crime. Me ensinou várias técnicas de assassinato, roubo, e coisas do gênero. Assim que aprendi tudo o que precisava, não hesitei em matá-lo. Um favor a polícia, se querem minha opinião.

Uchiha Itachi, meu irmão mais velho. Acho que ninguém vai sentir tanto prazer em matar alguém quanto eu senti em matá-lo. Por que eu matei meu irmão mais velho?

Acontece que ele, que já foi a pessoa que eu mais admirei no mundo, o orgulho do clã, matou todos. Sim, ele matou todos da família menos eu. Me considerava fraco demais mesmo para morrer. Só espero que ele queime no inferno.

- A análise está completa. – disse Sai. Todos chegaram para perto do computador. Finalmente saberia quem foi o desgraçado que seqüestrou a Sakura – E de acordo com as impressões digitais que temos no banco de dado da polícia, o seqüestrador é...

Todos na sala se surpreenderam com a face que apareceu no computador, revelando o acusado.

* * *

Notas:

- Sim, o acusado vai aparecer no próximo capítulo, quem vocês acham que é?

- Bem, se cada um tem uma profissão "normal", eu só consegui pensar nos Akatsuki como uma máfia. Mas isso não vai ter grande impacto na história... ou será que vai?

- Desculpa se não to seguindo a ordem de mortes no mangá. A verdade é que eu só vi o anime, e to começando a baixar o mangá agora.

- Esperam que gostem da Hikari n.n

- Reviews onegai T-T


	5. Droga!

Disclaimer: SinCity não me pertence, nem Naruto. Mas de SinCity só tirei a primeira frase da fic, viu? u.u

Desculpe a demora, é que tinha a outra fic, as festas, férias, e a preguiça bruta T-T.

* * *

Droga!

- Uchiha Sasuke? Sai, que droga é essa? – Perguntou Tsunade.

Era o que faltava. Agora eu sou acusado de seqüestrar a garota pela qual eu estava me humilhando só pra poder resgatar.

Sai, você me paga!

- Não foi minha culpa, observem:

Ele mostrou as digitais do bilhete, e comparou com as minhas. 100 de compatibilidade.

- Sasuke, a análise é óbvia! O seqüestrador usou luvas para entregar o bilhete, diferente de uma mula como você que pega no bilhete com as mãos descobertas.- Sai disse. Como alguém consegue ser tão irritante?

- Cala a boca, idiota!

- Essa é sua melhor resposta? Que pena! De qualquer jeito, não temos nenhuma pista, e Sakura continua desaparecida. – Odeio admitir, mas Sai tinha razão nesse ponto.

- E agora? – Naruto e suas brilhantes citações.

- Hey, nós poderíamos voltar à cena do crime! – Hikari sugeriu.

- Desista, não encontrei nada lá. A rua continua igual, sem marcas; só com esse bilhete e uns fios de cabelo dela. Se o seqüestrador usou luvas, lá não existirão digitais também!

- De qualquer forma – começou Tsunade – Deixo esse caso em suas mãos. Não me decepcionem. – Dizia enquanto saia da sala, juntamente com Kakashi e Jiraiya.

- Sim senhora! – Naruto disse. Puxa-saco.

- Tive uma idéia: Por que não fazemos uma lista de todas as pessoas que odeiam o Sasuke, a Sakura, ou os dois juntos? – Lee disse.

- Bem, além do Sai...

- Sasuke, pense bem! Vamos começar, quem tem algo contra você?

- Isso não vai ser difícil de pensar TenTen. Bem:

- Kabuto

- Akatsuki em geral

- Sai

... Acho que esses são os principais!

- Acontece gênio, que eu estava de plantão hoje, então não pode ter sido eu.

- E acho que esse não é o estilo de algum dos Akatsukis. Provavelmente eles teriam matado a Sakura na sua frente – Hikari disse.

Que animador.

- Ok, já temos o Kabuto em nossa lista. - Lee animou-se

- Alguém conhece algum possível desafeto da Sakura? – Perguntei

Todos responderam negativamente. Sakura, diferente de mim, não arranjava inimigos com facilidade.

- E que tal alguém que, mesmo gostando de ambos, não quisesse ver os dois juntos? – essa não foi uma idéia ruim, se tratando do Naruto.

- Tem a Ino – Começou Lee.

- E por que não você, sombracelhudo? Todos sabiam da queda ridícula que você tem pela Sakura! – Sai podia ser irritante, mas tinha uma certa razão nisso.

Lee olhou rapidamente para Hikari; sorriu, e negou sua participação no caso. Espere um minuto... Ela namora uma aberração ambulante e ainda me critica?

- Só temos Ino e Kabuto? Que ridículo!- Realmente era.

- Melhor do que nada, Sasuke – Começou Naruto – A Ino tem uma floricultura na Rua Arashi... Fica a 50 km daqui!

- Vamos?

- Calma Lee, temos que identificar o paradeiro do Kabuto! Sasuke, o que você sabe sobre ele?- Perguntou-me TenTen.

- Bem, pelo que eu sei, o covil dele era no Bairro Morgue, aquele, com aquelas senhoras inglesas gordas e podre de ricas. Virou um ladrãozinho barato...

- Bem, não deve ser muito difícil achar a localização dele – disse Hikari – Existem poucas informações que não sejam ganhas por uma boa dose de bebida ou um saco de dinheiro.

Realmente, ela tinha razão nisso. Um método não tão honesto, mas eficiente.

- Certo, mas vamos primeiro à floricultura ou a um daqueles pubs? – Perguntei. Preferia ir a um pub a ser agarrado pela Ino. Além do mais, Deus sabe o quanto eu precisava de uma boa dose de conhaque.

- Bem, acho melhor irmos ao pub primeiro. A floricultura não está aberta essa hora.

Bem, ótima idéia Naruto.

- Me deixem fora dessa. – Disse Sai – Ainda tenho o que fazer. Boa sorte em resgatar aquela vagabunda!

Se eu não estivesse com pressa de achar o vagabundo do Kabuto, eu arrebentava aquele cínico naquela mesma hora.

Pegamos o carro da delegacia reservado pro Naruto, uma Mitsubishi preta... Desde quando a Tsunade tem dinheiro pra isso? Não importa! Entramos os 5, e atravessamos a cidade. Chegamos por volta das 4 no bairro Morgue.

- Tem alguma idéia de onde podemos começar a procurar o Kabuto? – Lee perguntou

- Fácil, - disse Hikari – Vire a direita e siga em frente, lá você vai achar o The Bridge, o melhor pub do bairro. Duvido que não saibam do paradeiro dele lá!

Tenho medo de saber como ela aprendeu isso.

De qualquer forma, seguimos até o pub. Estava cheio de gente bebendo, cantando e dançando. Fomos até o balcão, onde haviam várias pessoas virando diferentes bebidas... Ah, finalmente, o conhaque!

- Vão pedir o que? – Perguntou TenTen – Eu vou querer Sake de morango...

- Tequila – disse Hikari.

- Conhaque. – Finalmente!

- Er... Rum!- Acho que o Naruto nunca tinha bebido antes.

- Obrigado, eu não posso beber. – Disse Lee. Graças aos céus. Ele não é lá um bêbado muito calmo...

- E como fazemos pra achar o Kabuto agora? Perguntou Naruto

- Qual dos merdinhas ai quer saber sobre o viado do Kabuto? – Perguntou uma mulher de uns 30 e tantos anos, um cabelo extremamente rosa... Só podia ser a Tayuya

- Tayuya?

- Olha só, é o viadinho do Sasuke, que gracinha! E então, cansou de dar pro Orochimaru e resolveu ser a cafetina mestre?

Sempre um prazer rever a Tayuya

- O que você sabe? – Perguntou Naruto, enquanto esmurrava o balcão.

- Quanto você pode me dar?

Ele olhou quanto tinha no bolso e disse:

- Hum, só tenho 3000 yens!

A mulher bebeu outra dose, e gargalhou ironicamente.

- Não dá pra pagar nem a bebida da noite, seu merda.

- Olha dona – começou Hikari – Nós sabemos do seu envolvimento com o Orochimaru, e temos provas o suficiente para te mandar para a cadeira elétrica. Se você quiser continuar viva, é melhor falar tudo o que sabe AGORA!

Tayuya engoliu a seco, sabia que não era brincadeira. Deu um suspiro e começou o relato.

* * *

Notas: 

-Mais uma vez, desculpem a demora T.T

- Sugestões, críticas, é só falar n.n

- Reviews onegai? ºOº


End file.
